Feeling
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Twoshot] [NCT] [Jaeyong ft JaeDo] Tapi bisakah sekali saja ia berharap, jika ceritanya akan berakhir sama seperti cerita dongeng yang ia benci itu? Warn! YAOI/AU/Typo(s)/OOC(s). RnR?


Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan rumahnya, pada salah satu hari di April sore. Ia hanya tidak tahu ada orang lain yang hendak membuka pintu juga dari dalam, saat ia membuka pintu dari sisi yang lain. Singkatnya, tubuhnya terhuyung menabrak sosok itu. Berakhir dengan terdiam kaget dengan sepasang tangan memegangi bahunya. Taeyong menatapi orang itu lama. Dan orang itu menatapnya juga. Tepat di mata. Lalu sama-sama terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Jangan tanya seberapa dekat wajah mereka karena Taeyong bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu, menyapu kulit pipinya. Mengerjap? Taeyong seakan lupa bagaimana caranya.

" _Ah_ , M-maaf." Jaehyun mundur dengan canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Taeyong mengerjap sekali sebelum membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Taeyong berjalan melewati Jaehyun dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja dari sana. Demi Tuhan, seingatnya ia tidak punya kelainan jantung. Lalu kenapa jantungnya―

"Kau…"

Tap

Langkah lebar Taeyong terhenti begitu saja. Ini aneh. Kenapa pula dia harus repot-repot menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas terlebih dulu sebelum berbalik dan menanggapi pendek seperti; "Ya?" Alisnya tertaut menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya sedang menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau pasti Taeyong, ya?"

Sosok itu mendekat dan Taeyong dengan bodohnya menahan nafasnya. Taeyong mengangguk. Meski dalam hati bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya dan apa mau pemuda didepannya itu terhadapnya.

"Aku Jaehyun," tangan pemuda itu terulur. Sebuah senyum manis menyilaukan Taeyong saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku teman _hyung_ mu."

Dan Taeyong tak punya pilihan lain selain menyambut uluran tangan itu, merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik bertekanan rendah pada pergelangan tangannya saat itu. Percaya atau tidak, ia merasa tenggorokkannya kering saat menyebutkan namanya sebagai respon. "Taeyong."

.

* * *

 **FEELING**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Cliché plot._

 _._

* * *

"Taeyongie!"

"Uhuk―" Taeyong tersedak karena kaget. Ia sedang minum dan baru saja mau menelan cairan itu saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping kanannya sambil mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun, si pelaku tadi memandang Taeyong khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena pemuda itu tidak berhenti terbatuk. "Lee Taeyong!" serunya heboh.

Taeyong menepis tangan Jaehyun yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kesal, "APA, _HYUNG_?" Taeyong mulai merutuk kebiasaan _hyung_ nya satu itu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Jika bisa Taeyong ingin sekali menyiram _hyung_ nya itu dengan air sekarang, siapa tahu otaknya akan sedikit benar setelahnya. Taeyong bukan hanya kaget karena kedatangannya saja tapi juga kaget karena Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya begitu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Jaehyun- _hyung_ memang selalu seenaknya, terlebih padanya. Tapi tetap saja Taeyong tidak pernah terbiasa.

Jaehyun tercenung melihat Taeyong yang berdiri dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, "Aku khawatir padamu…"

Taeyong mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah, memutar bola mata jengah lalu mendesah. Rasanya bosan mendengar pembelaan diri _hyung_ nya yang selalu menggunakan kalimat itu-itu saja saat ia mulai akan meledak, meski sedikit banyak itu memang efektif. Perilaku Jaehyun- _hyung_ memang sedikit ajaib. " _Hm_ ," sahutnya pendek.

Jaehyun berdiri dan menyusul Taeyong hingga berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ty?"

Taeyong menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkah, "Kenapa kau selalu menayakan hal itu setiap kali bertemu, _hyung_? Kau tidak bosan?" _Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan_ , tambah Taeyong dalam hati. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia cukup senang mendapati perhatian semacam itu dari sang _hyung_. Ia hanya penasaran apa alasan sebenarnya.

"A-a, tidak sama sekali." Jaehyun menggeleng semangat, mengulum senyum. "Memang apa salahnya menanyakan kabar, _hum_?"

Taeyong diam saja. Seperti biasa pertanyaannya memang selalu kembali padanya.

Benar-benar… Kapan ia bisa mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya puas, _sih_?

"Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan kabarku tadi pagi, _hyung_. Dan ini baru dua jam…"

" _Ah_ , aku mengerti." Jaehyun mengangguk meyakinkan tapi Taeyong malah ragu apa benar Jaehyun mengerti maksudnya. Karena pemuda dengan senyum ber _dimple_ itu malah kembali bertanya, "Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Tadinya," jawab Taeyong pendek.

Jaehyun cemberut. "Jangan bilang jadi tidak menyenangkan karena aku tadi."

"Memang benar kok."

" _YA_!"

Taeyong mencibir dan mengeluh dalam hati. Ia benci Jaehyun yang sudah mulai merajuk dengan berlebihan begini. Melihat ekspresinya yang sudah seperti anjing terbuang membuatnya selalu luluh. Dan membuatnya tidak jadi marah. Kenapa selalu begitu? "Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_ ," 'kan? Pada akhirnya ia malah berbohong.

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum manis mendengar jawabannya. "Nah, begitu dong! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton sepulang sekolah? Kau mau 'kan? Pasti menyenangkan…" Tawar Jaehyun.

" _Hm_ ," tanggap Taeyong pendek dan tenang. Berlawanan sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum di dalam sana karena hal kecil yang dilakukan pemuda jangkung dengan senyum manis itu. Hanya karena Jaehyun melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya. Merangkulnya, lagi. Dan kali ini ditambah sebuah ajakan kencan sepulang sekolah.

Oh, Taeyong. _Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan_ , pikirnya.

.

* * *

Ini acara menonton mereka yang sudah tak terhitung yang keberapa. Terlalu sering, semenjak pertemuan mereka pertama kali keduanya memang menjadi sangat dekat. Terlebih saat Taeyong memutuskan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan kakaknya, atau dengan kata lain, SMA yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Mereka berbeda satu tingkat dan menjadi dekat karena kakak Taeyong―Taeil, meminta Jaehyun untuk menjaga adiknya selama di sekolah setelah dirinya lulus.

Taeyong hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya. Ia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, jadi untuk apa meminta Jaehyun menjaganya? Lagipula, kenapa juga Jaehyun- _hyung_ nya itu mau-maunya merepotkan diri?

'Tentu. Aku senang karena bisa mempunyai seorang adik.'

Memikirkan jawaban itu membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecut. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas senyuman Jaehyun saat mengatakannya, menunjukkan betapa tulusnya ucapan yang ia berikan pada waktu itu. Dan itu membuatnya cukup… _mencelos_?

Sejak awal ia memang sudah memiliki perasaan lain pada _hyung_ nya itu. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk dirinya menyadari hal itu. Dan waktu yang tidak sebentar pula untuk membuat dirinya mengakuinya. Hanya saja ia tahu itu tidaklah benar. Tidak seharusnya perasaan itu ada dan ia berusaha melupakannya setiap saat. Meski pada akhirnya perasaan itu malah berkembang menjadi semakin besar, hingga seakan menghimpit dadanya hingga sesak.

Taeyong menyerah pada akhirnya dan mulai menganggap dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika mungkin ia hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini sekarang. _Mengatakannya_? Itu akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Karena ia tidak mau Jaehyun pergi menjauhinya.

"Ini," Jaehyun menyodorkan _popcorn_. Dan Taeyong menerima begitu saja, setengah melamun.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung bioskop. Jaehyun sedang mengoceh tentang hal-hal _random_ lagi dan Taeyong bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan apa topiknya. Yang ia dengar hanya suara Jaehyun dan itu sudah cukup. Ia hanya mengikuti orang yang menarik tangannya itu hingga tahu-tahu sudah berada di kursinya yang terletak tepat di samping kiri Jaehyun.

Film pun mulai di putar. Dan Taeyong malah menengok ke sebelah menatap wajah antusias Jaehyun yang terlihat samar-samar terpantul cahaya dari layar. Jantungnya, kembali bereaksi saat melihat lengkungan bibir yang membuat senyum kecil di wajah tampan itu.

Jaehyun yang merasa dipandangi balik menatapnya, tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. Lalu mengusak rambut hitamnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Jangan rusak tatanan rambutku, _hyung_." Taeyong menggalingkan wajahnya, bersyukur karena tempat ini cukup gelap untuk menyamarkan rona merah samar yang ia yakin menyapu pipinya setelah itu.

.

* * *

Taeyong merasa jika dirinya dikutuk. Mungkin karena dia selalu nakal saat dirinya masih kecil dan sering membuat teman-temannya menangis. Mungkin juga karena ia selalu membangkang setiap ucapan orang tua dan juga kakaknya untuk melakukan suatu hal dan malah melakukan kebalikannya. Atau mungkin lagi karena ia selalu bolos les saat SMP karena bosan.

Taeyong tak yakin yang mana, tapi dia merasa jika dirinya memang dikutuk.

Satu yang ia sesali. Dari sekian banyaknya jenis kutukan yang bisa ia peroleh, kenapa harus kutukan yang satu ini? Kenapa harus mengutuknya dengan mendatangkan Jaehyun ke sisinya? Taeyong tidak mengerti, tapi dia memang yakin dirinya telah dikutuk.

"Pakai ini." Jaehyun menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Taeyong yang saat itu sedang melamun menatapi langit malam yang sedang menangis. Taeyong ingin menolak, tapi ia tahu itu akan sia-sia karena Jaehyun- _hyung_ adalah seorang pemaksa yang benar-benar ahli membuat orang paling keras kepala pun luluh. _Apalagi dirinya_.

" _Gomawo_ ," jadi hanya itu yang Taeyong katakan selanjutnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Hujan menyambut mereka begitu keluar dari gedung bioskop. Dan membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Namun pada nyatanya, persedian air di atas sana seakan belum habis. Taeyong sudah merasa tubuhnya menggigil karena dingin, meski kini ia memakai jaket milik Jaehyun- _hyung_ nya. Meski jemarinya kini bertautan dengan jemari Jaehyun- _hyung_ nya.

"Kita pulang sekarang," adalah keputusan Jaehyun beberapa saat lalu. Sebelum mengambil motornya. Taeyong bertanya kenapa. Dan Jaehyun berkata, "Lebih lama di sini akan membuatmu flu, Taeyongie. Berpeganganlah yang erat karena _hyung_ akan membawamu pulang secepat mungkin. Agar kau tidak usah kedinginan terlalu lama. Mengerti?"

Taeyong benar-benar dikutuk 'kan? Karena jika tidak. Maka tolong katakan padanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghentikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Karena setiap tindakan Jaehyun malah semakin membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam. Hingga rasanya terlalu sulit untuk kembali berdiri.

 _Sigh_. Taeyong memang dikutuk.

.

* * *

" _Hatchim_ ―!" Taeyong yang sedang melepas sepatunya terbersin. Hidungnya memerah dan berair sekarang. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak tahan dingin. Tubuhnya masih menggigil, ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai dan melangkah masuk, menaruh helm di tangannya ke atas meja lalu duduk di sofa. Kepalanya sedikit pusing jadi ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar di sana.

Ia tersenyum dalam diam saat merasakan sesuatu terlempar dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Keringkan rambutmu, Ty. Dan cepat ganti baju. Kau bisa sakit."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku, _hyung_ ," balas Taeyong sambil mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lagipula rambutku tidak basah karena memakai helm, dasar _hyung_ _pabbo_ ," tambahnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

Siluet Jaehyun menoleh dari pintu dapur dengan wajah masam, "Siapa yang kau bilang _pabbo_? Cepat ganti bajumu." Dan sosok itu kembali menghilang dari pandangan Taeyong.

Taeyong memang beranjak, tapi bukan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian seperti yang Jaehyun- _hyung_ nya perintahkan tadi. Langkah kakinya membawa dia ke arah dapur. Dengan mengendap-ngendap ia mendekati Jaehyun yang memungginya dengan handuk di tangan. Ia melebarkan handuk putih itu supaya bisa menutupi kepala Jaehyun. Ia melangkah semakin dekat dan berhasil menutupi kepala _hyung_ nya itu dengan handuk

"Taeyo―"

Bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang berbalik dan menabraknya.

Untuk sedetik Taeyong merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Matanya membulat kaget sebagai respon saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Jaehyun meski terhalangi handuk selama sedetik sebelum wajahnya menjauh.

Jaehyun menyingkirkan handuk di wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Taeyong. Ia tersenyum dan memencet hidung Taeyong tanpa bisa dihindari. "Kau mau menjahiliku, he, Ty? Berani sekali kau."

"Ya, _hyung_! Lepaskan!"

Jaehyun tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya saat hidung Taeyong yang tadinya sudah memerah karena flu kini semakin memerah. "Ganti baju sana," ujarnya kemudian.

Taeyong merengut dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Taeyong mengambil handuk di tangan _hyung_ nya itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Jaehyun tanpa repot-repot meminta izin terlebih dahulu, membuat Jaehyun terkaget dan tak bisa berkata-kata. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu, _hyung_. Ganti baju sana," ketus Taeyong. "Kau memberikan jaketmu padaku, kau juga memberikan helm untuk aku pakai sementara kau kebasahan. Dan masih berani menyuruh orang? Mau mati?"

Taeyong sibuk dengan handuknya, tak sanggup melihat senyum Jaehyun yang perlahan mengembang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Taeyongie…"

" _Hm_." Taeyong sadar bukan hanya hidungnya yang memerah, tapi kini, wajahnya juga.

Langit malam masih menangis diluar beberapa setelahnya, dan di dalam sini mereka juga tidak banyak bicara lagi, melainkan mengisi waktu dan menikmati keheningan dengan secangkir cokelat panas yang telah Jaehyun buat beralaskan sofa dengan sebagian tubuh tertutup selimut yang sama. Lalu tertidur begitu saja.

.

* * *

 _Taeyong tidak pernah suka dengan cerita dongeng. Karena baginya itu terlalu klise. Dimana ada seorang puteri yang mempunyai seorang pangeran tampan yang mencintainya, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

 _Tapi bisakah sekali saja ia berharap, jika ceritanya akan berakhir sama seperti cerita dongeng yang ia benci itu?_

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Taeyong bangun di kamarnya dan bukannya di sofa. _Pasti Jaehyun-hyung yang memidahkanku dari sofa_ , batinnya. Untuk sebentar Taeyong hanya diam, menatap langit-langit dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum bangkit karena mencium wangi makanan dari luar. Pasti Jaehyun- _hyung_ juga yang sedang membuat sarapan. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tahu. Karena ia sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir setahun. Itu sama sekali tidak aneh baginya. Jaehyun _hyung_ memang pandai memasak, dan itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka bisa bertahan di apartemen ini tanpa perlu tersiksa kelaparan. Sebenarnya ia juga bisa memasak, namun ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Taeyong ingat saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke sini, saat itu ia hanya disuruh sang _hyung_ untuk membawakan sebuah proposal kegiatan sekolah pada Jaehyun, yang ternyata adalah orang yang kemarin ia temui di depan rumahnya. Taeil _hyung_ memang seorang presiden sekolah, dan Jaehyun kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua pelaksana Pensi untuk acara tahunan.

Meski pada awalnya ia menolak, tapi Taeyong benar-benar berterimakasih pada _hyung_ nya karena membuatnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jaehyun setelah sampai di rumah. Setidaknya pertemuan mereka kali itu dalam situasi yang lebih baik dan cukup menyenangkan.

Waktu berjalan cepat setelah itu. Dan selama itu, semakin dekat juga mereka. Taeyong merasa nyaman di dekat Jaehyun karena ia begitu lucu, ia juga mendapati begitu banyak kesamaan antara mereka. Mulai dari kesenangan dalam music, _dance_ , dan bahkan olahraga. Taeyong menjadi sering mampir hingga memutuskan untuk 'pindah' ke sini karena lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya. Tentu saja atas tawaran Jaehyun yang sebelumnya mencurahkan isi hatinya yang kesepian tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Dan tak terasa kini sudah hampir setahun.

Ini adalah tahun terakhir Jaehyun di _high school_ dan sekaligus menjadi tahun keduanya. Semester akan segera berakhir dan Taeyong tidak tahu harus sedih atau malah justru bersyukur karena takkan mendapati _hyung_ hyperactivenya itu ada di sekitarnya di kawasan sekolah lagi. Merangkulnya tanpa malu.

 _Mungkin keduanya_ , pikirnya.

Sarapan mereka selama ini selalu sangat sederhana. Menu biasa mereka tak akan jauh-jauh dari roti ditambah selai. Atau jika tidak, itu akan menjadi selai di tambahkan pada roti. Karena keduanya sering tak punya waktu untuk membuat sarapan sebelum pergi sekolah. Kecuali jika Jaehyun atau dirinya sedang giat, dan bangun jauh lebih awal, maka sarapannya akan berubah menjadi paling tidak sepiring nasi goreng.

Taeyong tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, yang terlihat segar setelah mandi. Ia hanya memakai kaos di dalam sweater birunya, juga celana selutut. Hari ini hari Minggu dan Taeyong tidak berencana pergi kemana pun.

Taeyong melangkah keluar kamar. " _Hyung_ , sarapannya sudah siap? Aku lapar," teriaknya sambil berbalik menutup pintu.

Sosok lain muncul dari arah dapur.

"Taeyong- _ah_? Selamat pagi."

Taeyong terdiam sebentar di posisinya yang masih menghadap pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang knop. Sebuah desiran halus terasa saat itu, setelah ia mendengar sapaan dari suara seseorang yang terdengar tidak asing. Taeyong mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya menegang tapi dengan cepat ia mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya yang seakan hilang dalam detik-detik tadi. Taeyong berbalik, tersenyum, "Doyoung- _hyung_? Selamat pagi. Kapan datang, _hyung_?" tanya Taeyong dengan begitu antusias. Ia berjalan mengikuti Doyoung menuju dapur lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kemarin malam," jawabnya. Ia menaruh sebuah piring berisi makanan di meja, tepat di depan Taeyong.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku? Apa Jaehyun- _hyung_ tahu?" Doyoung mengangguk, sementara Taeyong cemberut, karena hal itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang terkejut pagi ini. Tapi itu hanya sedetik karena setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana Jepang? Apa menyenangkan?" Taeyong mengambil sumpitnya dan tanpa izin mencicipi makanan di depannya terlebih dahulu. Matanya berbinar saat mendapati semua makanan itu enak.

Selama hampir sebulan ke belakang Doyoung memang pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus _study_ nya di sana.

Doyoung berkedip jahil, "Di sana aku bertemu banyak pemuda tampan." Lalu dia tertawa.

Taeyong tertawa juga. "Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang setampan Jaehyun- _hyung_. Buktinya _hyung_ langsung kemari setelah pulang untuk sarapan," ujarnya setengah ledeknya. Matanya mengerling.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya, tahu."

"Masa?" goda Taeyong. "Kelihatannya kok malah sebaliknya ya?"

Doyoung tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang perlahan bersemu. Doyoung memang _cantik_ , meski ia seorang _namja_ , apalagi dengan wajah berekspresi seperti itu, Taeyong akui. Kulitnya yang layaknya porselen dan rambut hitamnya membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka ken, tapi dalam versi yang lebih feminim. Dia imut, seperti _bunny_ dengan gigi kelincinya. Doyoung juga sangat menyenangkan. Dia adalah happy virus yang lain. Dan juga, suaranya sangat merdu. Pantas saja Jaehyun begitu menyukainya.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kiri Doyoung, yang di salah satu jarinya terdapat sebuah cincin.

Itu… menjelaskan semuanya 'kan?

Taeyong merasakan desiran pelan itu lagi.

"Kemana si bayi besar itu? Dia bilang hanya akan pergi untuk berbelanja sebentar. Dan sekarang belum kembali juga," omel Doyoung. Bukan pada Taeyong, melainkan lebih terlihat mengomel pada layar ponselnya sambil mengirimi pesan.

Taeyong menggigit ujung sumpitnya saat suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki berjalan mendekat, terdengar.

Doyoung berdiri. Menyambut Jaehyun. Membantu sekaligus mengomelinya tentang membuat makanan menjadi dingin karena terlalu lama dan sebagainya. Yang bisa Taeyong lihat adalah keduanya yang kembali masuk jarak pandangnya bersama-bersama, dengan jemari Doyoung yang bertautan dengan milik Jaehyun.

Kenapa terlihat begitu serasi?

 _Kenapa?_

"Selamat pagi, Ty." Jaehyun mendekat dan mengusak rambutnya, menyapanya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Taeyong mendongak, membalas senyum Jaehyun dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan, berharap agar tak ada siapapun yang pernah menyadari jika dirinya sedang terluka sekarang. "Pagi, _hyung_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mendekati Doyoung setelah melepas sepatunya. "Aku pergi belanja sebentar."

Senyum Jaehyun semakin lebar saat melihat Doyoung merengut. "Lima belas menit itu lama," rengeknya.

Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan itu. Ia berdiri di depan Doyoung untuk mencubit pipinya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari kantung belanjaan. "Kenapa kau manja sekali Dottoki- _hyung_?"

"Ya, sakit!" keluh Doyoung sambil melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang yang baru ia sadari. Dan saat itulah ia sadar apa itu. "Jaehyun- _ah_ , kemana cincinmu?" tanya Doyoung heran, mendapati jari-jari tangan Jaehyun yang harusnya terpasang cincin yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Jaehyun tersentak di tempatnya dan menarik tangannya. "A-ah itu―aku melepasnya saat mandi tadi dan lupa memakainya lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Doyoung balas tersenyum, "Begitu." Doyoung menggandeng tangan Jaehyun, "Baiklah, ayo sarapan," ajaknya sambil menarik Jaehyun menuju dapur. Tempat dimana Taeyong sudah menunggu mereka.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _Jaehyun dibuat lebih tua di sini. Kekeke._

 _Ini Twoshot. Dan itu berarti chapter depan adalah chapter finalnya._

 _Ditunggu komentarnya~_

 _Apa kalian lebih suka akhirnya dibuat happy or sad ending? Lol_

 _ **Review Juseyo?**_


End file.
